


What Lies Beneath

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: You thought me loyal. I suppose I was, but not to you. Never to you.





	1. Loyalty

"You seem twitchy." Wormtail said

It was not an accusation, merely an observation. I stood up and removed the dirt from my cloak. I slapped him soundly.

"You have work to do." I said "There are dishes that need washing. Afterward, you would scrub the floor and clean the windows."

"I am not here to do menial labor." he protested "And neither Bellatrix nor Narcissa are here."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrow "You think you could beat me in a fight? You, on your own?"

"I could at school." he squeaked

"Only because you had friends who'd protect you." I said "Friends you've betrayed, thus losing their protection. Now you're alone, and at my mercy. Now, will you get on with it or shall I demonstrate?"

Wormtail scuttled along and began to wash the dishes, but not before giving me an evil eye. I shrugged and moved over to the window. 

Swings were visible from where I stood. The swings of my childhood, where me and my best friend used to play together. Where we laughed together. 

That time was no more, thanks to two men that currently occupied this house. The miserable wretch who wanted to be useful no matter the cost, and the sniveling sod of a man who chose to save his own skin rather than to do what was right.

I retreated to my own room. The swings weren't visible from there, for which I was grateful.

A silver light burst from my wand, powered by the memory of us playing together. 

I admired the shape. It was her, through and through. Graceful, loving and kind. 

Me and Wormtail weren't so different. We made a choice, and it was the wrong one. We both lost our good friends as a result.

Why didn't I choose her?

Why didn't I save her?

I knew that Wormtail was a Death Eater from the beginning. 

Why didn't I expose him?

If I had, they'd still be alive.

She'd still be alive.

You called me loyal, and so I was. 

But not to you. Never to you.

I was loyal to her.


	2. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am yours, and yours alone.

This was it. 

Life was leaving my body, slowly but surely.

But I didn't fear death. I embraced it. I had nothing left in this world. 

She was waiting for me on the other side.

We'd get to play on the swings again.

I felt her arms wrapping around me, and I leaned into her touch.

"I will never leave you again." I said "I am yours."

"I know." she whispered

I liked her voice. I was thrilled to hear it again.

"May I have this dance, Miss Evans?" I asked

"You may." she accepted, giggling

And so we danced, danced until we were tired of it. 

We had all the time in the world now, after all.


End file.
